


Close Encounters

by Hotshot922



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotshot922/pseuds/Hotshot922
Summary: After a rad storm traps Piper and Nate in an old bunker with a deathclaw piper will have to help Nate with his scars both physical and mental.





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it please tell me if i should change or add anything. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.

It was another hot day in the commonwealth when a rad storm started rolling in from the west towards Nate and Piper who were at the Egret Tours Marina installing a water purifier when they saw the storm. The storm got too strong so they decided to start heading back to sanctuary but Piper started to worry that Nate was suffering from radiation poisoning because his geiger counter was off the charts and he gave her the only hazmat suit. They only got halfway back before the storm got too intense so they decided to wait it out at the Boston mayoral shelter. Unfortunately the storm didn't settle so they had to stay the night at the shelter. Finally getting through the doors and security they found the vaults interior rooms so Piper decided to sleep in what was the mayor's room while Nate took an old red couch that was in the commons room but just before dozing off Nate heard a noise. Nate worrying it could be raiders went to check it out taking his combat rifle which had been laid at his feet only to discover the noise was a deathclaw in the gym. Nate peeked through the doors and aimed for the head shooting but it had little effect on the beast that was now charging towards him he emptied a mag into the deathclaw but not before it scratched him sending him to the ground Nate thought he was dead until the creature staggered when a mysterious shot came from behind Nate and then another killing the deathclaw. Nate turned while throbbing on the ground to see Piper standing there dressed in her classic red trench coat holding a gauss rifle which she quickly dropped running towards the badly wounded Nate who was bleeding out staining his iconic blue vault suit red with his blood. Piper dragged Nate through the hollow halls leaving a trail of blood all the way back to the common room where she hoisted Nate up onto the couch. Piper rushed grabbing a stimpak and administering it as fast as she could into Nate who was barely conscious due to the blood lost. There was no immediate response and Piper feared the worst but a minute or so later Nate opened his eyes and sat up a bit. Piper was filled with joy to see Nate alive as she joked and said,"Better not try another stunt like that sweetie" Piper blushed turned red realizing her mistake had she really said that luckily enough Nate didn't seem to hear her. Nate was still in an excruciating amount of pain as he attempted to get up and talk to piper but being unable to he laid back down Piper wished him a goodnight and went back to her bed. somewhere around 1:00am Piper decided to go check on Nate because she was unable to sleep fearing he may die. Nate turned out to be sleeping so she silently checked to assure he was still breathing before returning back to her bed but while checking she noticed something in between the cushions on the couch it was a small notebook with his name on it she decided just to look at one of the entries it read,"Depression continues... ever since nora died. I feel like no one could care about me a man out of time" Piper realized why Nate had seemed so sad earlier and she had a plan to help him.

 

It was around 7 when Nate woke up he slowly pushed himself off the couch moaning in pain than he gathered the supplies to head out last thing he had to do was wake Piper up. Piper had not gone to sleep though she had been planning to help Nate feel better so they continued their journey to sanctuary once they arrived back Nate informed Preston of what had happened and that he was okay before he went to his old home for some rest. Piper set her plan into motion she went to Nate's house and quietly snuck in his room and shook him awake confused Nate sat up asking,"What's wrong" Piper responded,"How you feel inside... I-I read your journal and i know there are hundreds of woman who would die for you." Nate looked disappointed at Piper who was now feeling extremely guilty for invading his privacy as she slowly turned and started to walk away when Nate spoke up,"It's okay piper i understand but i just don't feel anyone could love me." Piper was glad to hear that he understood her but she was still sad for him as she spoke softly,"I-I love you Nate the only reason i knew you were hurt was because i wanted to see you and when i heard the gunshots i ran to help" Nate looked confused for a second before smiling at piper,"It's good to know you feel that way that i owe you." piper smiled before quickly responding,"well then can you help me out" Nate looked confused before responding,"sure what do you need me to help with." "living out my fantasy about you and me together." Nate looked surprised before standing up and closing the door and then returning and slowly unzipping his bloodied vault suit to reveal a perfectly chiseled set of abs covered in scars from the earlier attack and as he continued to unzip his suit he revealed a beautifully large bulge in his boxers which made piper go crazy Nate now joked with piper,"Looks like it's your turn now." Piper reached down to unbutton her signature red trench coat and road leathers throwing them in the corner she only kept her fingerless gloves and news cap on. Piper looked down to see the bulge in Nate's boxers getting even bigger as he watched her, prompting Piper to comment,"this sure is one big headline" before sliding down onto the rough wood floor and removing his boxers making his 8 inch manhood spring into her face which was now awestruck due to his size. She moved her hand up and down his massive cock stopping only to spit on him to keep it lubricated. Finally she moved her hands and started sucking up and down slowly moaning and gagging herself just trying to get it all in her mouth at once and then slowly removing her mouth gasping for breath with a ribbon of sperm from her mouth to his head stayed. Her gloves and fingers were sticky and covered with cum. While Piper continued sucking she started rubbing her own hairy clit soon Piper stopped though and started begging,"I want you inside of me now please put that giant cock in me." Nate responded,"sure if that's what you want" and he picked her up and slammed her on his bed aligning himself with her hairy pussy before shoving his cock in her as she screamed,"Ahhh! it's so good harder harder harder!" as he moved faster and harder she screamed,"yes tear me to bits." He moved faster and faster while Piper screamed louder and louder. Nate tried to muffle her so no one would hear but it was already too late Preston and Cait ran in busting the door open thinking Nate was being attacked by something to discover what was actually happening. They were both caught by surprise Preston spoke in a stunned voice,"Oh i'm so sorry general we heard screaming and thought you were under attack" Cait gasped,"Wow you two sure are having fun, mind making it a threesome" Nate looked to Piper to see what she thought she nodded saying,"sure you can join." Preston left saying he had more important things to do keeping a disappointed look on his face well Cait accepted and started peeling of her bright red corset and joined the two.

 

Cait crawled on top of Piper who was still screaming from Nate's cock in her pussy and started sucking on her small firm breasts well reaching down and affectionately rubbing Pipers clit causing Piper to cry out,"i'm gonna cum! i'm gonna cum!" Piper Couldn't hold it back and in an instant a wave of heat shot through her body as she squirted out all over Nate's cock causing him to pull out and then knock Cait off of Piper before aligning himself and plowing into her pussy. Cait screamed due to the surprise which gave Piper the opportunity to jump on top of Cait pinning her hands at the top of the bed and sinking her tongue deep into the other girls mouth. Cait felt her lower abdomen fill with Nate’s sticky cumas she dropped her head and moaned from the pleasure as Nate pulled out of her and layed down and spooned with the two girls until they rested their heads on his chest and the three drifted off to sleep.


End file.
